


Polaroid Camera

by WhatATime



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family History, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Light Angst, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatATime/pseuds/WhatATime
Summary: Jason never forgot the little boy who used to follow him around the alleyways of Gotham with his polaroid camera.





	Polaroid Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> This is a short ficlet I wrote.

Jason never forgot the little boy who used to follow him around the alleyways of Gotham with his polaroid camera.

 

(Not even when the little boy grew up and got his own wings.)

 

“Jay?” Tim’s voice called into the shoddy apartment. Worn red sneakers crushed the plush welcome mat Jason kept at the bottom of his window (more as a joke, but no one took it as such). 

 

“Wipe your feet,” Jason said from the corner, not minding the interruption, as Tim used such methods sparingly.

 

“Hey.” Tim stuffed his hands in his pockets, inspecting the clean but old apartment. He didn’t note the stale air of cigarette smoke confluenced with irony blood. “I’ve been to three safehouses. Took me forever to find you.”

 

“Serves you right for coming looking.” Jason sniffed.

 

“I brought sustenance.” Tim removed his backpack to reveal neatly packed tupperware that had to be Alfred’s doing.

 

Jason grumbled, not moving from his spot.

 

Tim merely came and sat in front of the young man. He held out a container to Jason.

 

Jason took the tupperware and popped open the lid. The aroma of homemade tomato sauce and garlic bread wafted itself to Jason’s nose. “Hm,” he said noncommittally. “Thanks, I guess.”

 

Tim nodded.

 

“So, what brings you here on a wonderful Friday evening?”

 

“It’s three in the morning on Saturday.”

 

“Same thing.”

 

“Not really.” Tim took a bite of pasta.

 

“Why’re you here?”

 

Tim shrugged.

 

“Cool.” Jason never would forget.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is https://drybonesshallcomealive.tumblr.com
> 
> Come talk to me!


End file.
